Warum ich?
by Kleine Aster
Summary: Eine Romanze mit Seto Kaiba zu haben, ist wie einem Kühlschrank beim Auftauen zuzusehen...und wie romantisch kann das schon werden...? Joey Wheeler findet es heraus! Shonen-ai.


DISCLAIMER: Wenn ich YGO besitzen würde, wäre ich Kazuki Takahashi. Wenn ich Kazuki Takahashi wäre, wäre ich aber auch ein Mann und Mitte 40. So betrachtet vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass ich´s nicht bin.

WARNINGS: shonen-ai (shock shock horror horror...!)

A/N: Wie wir alle wissen, ist Seto Kaiba ein sexy beast – aber kompliziert. Mir fällt es wirklich schwer, Romanzen mit ihm zu schreiben, auch wenn ich´s liebe.

Es ist schwer, ihn irgendwie weich zu kriegen, und ohne ihn weich zu kriegen, ist es schwer, ihn mit irgendwem zusammenzubringen. Er hat einfach viel zu viel Mord & Verrat erlebt, um problemlos in den Fluff-Mode zu switchen, denk ich...

Auf diesem Gedanken – und meinen Problemen, eine ordentliche Kaiba-RomanceFic zu schreiben – basiert diese Geschichte.

Warum ich?

Also schön. Warum er? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich darüber wunderte. Und das letzte Mal sicherlich auch nicht. Aber wirklich: Warum ER?!

Es war still, still zwischen ihnen und still um sie herum. Oh, und dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Nur die flimmernden Bilder aus dem Fernseher zuckten als bunte Lichtfetzen durch die Schwärze und krochen über ihre beiden versteinerten Gesichter.

Sie sahen sich „Duel Monsters Championship 1995-2004" an. Klar. Was sollte man auch sonst machen, wenn man eben keine anderen Interessen zusammen hatte...?

Es war schwer zu sagen, wie spät es sein mochte.

Nun, was ihn anging, war es _zu _spät. _Viel_ zu spät.

Er traute sich nicht, nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. Genaugenommen traute er sich nicht einmal, laut durch die Nase zu atmen. Oder den kleinen Zeh zu bewegen. Oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.

Er sass nur da, sass auf der brettharten Couch – wie konnte ein so todschickes Möbelstück nur so dermassen unbequem sein?! - fest und konnte das alles nicht so recht fassen.

Wie konnte das sein...? Sie waren JUNGS, verdammt, es war _Wochenende_, sie hatten _Videos_, sie hatten _Bier_ (theoretisch, denn sie hatten es noch nicht angerührt), sie hatten sogar verdammtes _Chilli-Popcorn_, es war spät in der Nacht, einer von ihnen war ein stadtbekannter Aufreisser (damit meinte er natürlich sich selbst) – und sie waren zu zweit. Allein.

Und. Absolut. Nichts. Passierte.

Das war doch unnatürlich.

Andererseits...ein Date mit Seto Kaiba – daran war schliesslich _alles_ unnatürlich.

Joey spürte, wie seine Gedanken ihm davontrieben, während er versuchte, sich auf das trübe Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen zu konzentrieren. Ohne es zu wollen, stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn seine Freunde – seine echten Freunde! – hier wären, und er sehnte sich danach.

Wären Yugi, Tristan und Téa hier, wären sie alle schon längst in eine wilde Chilli-Popcorn-Schlacht verstrickt, während Yugi so sehr lachte, dass ihm Soda aus der Nase kam, und Téa eine Rede über reifes Benehmen hielt.

Stattdessen sass er hier in einem zappendusteren, kleinen Raum in einer erstaunlich deprimierenden Protzvilla neben Seto Kaiba, der sich seit über einer Stunde nicht mehr bewegt hatte.

Kein bisschen. Man hörte ihn nicht einmal atmen. Joey hoffte wirklich, dass er überhaupt noch atmete. Denn falls nicht – man stelle sich die Headline vor: „CEO der Kaiba Corporation tot neben stadtbekanntem Raufbold aufgefunden. Halbwelt-Duellist Joey Wheeler streitet Mitschuld ab."

Ausserdem hatte Joey das Gefühl, dass die Wände des Raumes unaufhaltsam auf sie

zukamen...aber das war möglicherweise nur die Panik.

Immer wieder schielte er verstohlen zu seinem stillen Gastgeber herüber. Der sass stocksteif da, die schlanken, langen Beine in einem nahezu unmöglichen Winkel übereinandergeschlagen, die Arme abweisend verschränkt, und starrte mit eingefrorener Miene und zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf den Fernseher. Das war alles, was Joey im trüben Flimmerlicht erkennen konnte.

Er sah immer nur kurz hin. Er achtete darauf, die Blicke nicht zu deutlich werden zu lassen. Denn wenn es zu einem Blickkontakt kam, soviel war klar, dann mussten sie sich auch noch unterhalten.

Und dass _das_ nicht klappte – nun, das wussten sie inzwischen.

Genaugenommen hatten sie die Flirt-Phase einfach sofort übersprungen – sie wussten, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Die einzige Art von Humor, die Kaiba kannte, war die, mit der man andere Leute fertigmachte. Und Joey kannte zwar viele Arten von Humor, hatte aber inzwischen festgestellt, dass Kaiba so ziemlich alle davon in den falschen Hals bekam.

Also hatten sie auf die Flirt-Phase eben verzichtet – aber was danach kommen sollte, wusste Joey irgendwie auch nicht so wirklich.

Sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal geküsst. Sich Kaibas starren Lippen zu nähern, kam Joey Wheeler immer noch so unmöglich vor wie eine Zapfsäule zu verführen.

Einmal, da hatten sie tatsächlich Händchen gehalten – aber mehr aus Versehen, und dabei waren sie sich beide so blöde vorgekommen, dass sie ziemlich schnell wieder aufgehört hatten. Immerhin, das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen sie mal zusammen gelacht hatten.

Aber nur kurz. Und irgendwie panisch.

Pah. „Erotisches Knistern zwischen Rivalen". Fürn Arsch! Das einzige, was zwischen ihnen knisterte, war die Tüte von dem Popcorn, das Joey zusammen mit dem Bier von seinem letzten Geld erstanden hatte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, den Abend irgendwie freundschaftlich, irgendwie entspannt werden zu lassen.

Und was die Erotik anbelangte – sogar Geschirrspülen mit Yugis Opa hatte mehr Sex Appeal als ihre verklemmten kleinen Dates.

Er beschloss, sich ein Bier zu nehmen, um sich wenigstens irgendeine Art von Bewegung zu verschaffen.

Wenn er ein Bier trank, hatte er später eine Ausrede, um aufs Klo zu verschwinden. Und dann konnte er versuchen, Tristan zu erreichen und rauszukriegen, ob es sich lohnte, noch bei einem seiner Freunde vorbeizukommen. Seiner _echten_ Freunde.

Bei irgendwem, der seine Gesellschaft zu schätzen wusste.

Das Bier zischte provozierend in der Dunkelheit.

Der Fernseher war furchtbar leise eingestellt, entweder Kaiba hatte Ultraschallohren oder er hatte das Video schon tausendmal angesehen. Joey tippte auf Letzteres. Immerhin handelte es sich um „Duel Monsters Championship". Aus total unerfindlichen Gründen hatte Kaiba sämtliche Monster-Duelle seit der Steinzeit auf Video. Unglaublich, aber wahr: das schien _wirklich_ das einzige zu sein, das ihn interessierte.

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es helfen würde, wenn er sich den Weissen Drachen mit dem eiskalten Blick auf den Arsch tätowieren liess, um Kaibas Interesse auf seinen Körper zu lenken.

Nein. Was für eine vollkommen blöde Idee.

Andererseits, er wollte schon immer ein Tattoo...- und Mike´s Körperkunst-Paradies bei ihm um die Ecke hatte im Moment Superpreis-Wochen...

Kaiba machte ein Geräusch. Er hüstelte. Vor Schreck fiel Joey fast von der Couch. Kaiba schenkte ihm einen raschen „Sprich mich bloss nicht an!"-Blick und wandte sich wieder dem Duell im Fernsehen zu.

Dieses Hüsteln...es hörte sich trocken an, nahezu _ver_trocknet. Ein Laut aus einer Kehle, die es nicht kannte, leise und freundlich zu sprechen, die nichts anderes kannte als einen bellenden Befehlston. Joey hatte sich schon immer gewundert, warum _er_ Köter genannt wurde, wo es doch Kaiba war, der andauernd bellte. Befehle, Verweise, Verbote. Und wieder von vorn.

Joey hatte Mitleid mit dieser armen Kehle. Er fragte sich, ob es möglich war, ihr das Flüstern beizubringen, das Stöhnen, das Seufzen...

Noch einmal schielte er zu dem schweigsamen Multimillionär rüber, und er fand ihn immer noch heiss, immer noch sexy, immer noch hatte er den Wunsch, sich unter dieses weisse, viel zu fest zugeknöpfte Hemd zu wühlen – immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht, und Kaiba hatte noch nichtmal den obersten Knopf aufgemacht verdammtnochmal!

Und herauszufinden, was darunter war...nur...nur...

Diese Rakete startete einfach nicht. Ihr Schiff legte einfach nicht ab. Und so ging das seit Wochen.

Sie hatten also beschlossen, „es" zu versuchen. Und seit diesem Moment hatte Joey nicht aufgehört, sich das zu fragen: Warum ausgerechnet _er_?

Seitdem war Kaiba nämlich damit beschäftigt, Joey in verschiedenen hübschen Restaurants beharrlich anzuschweigen. Manchmal schwieg er ihn auch in seiner Limousine an. Es war kaum zu fassen, aber er schwieg Joey sogar am Telefon an, wenn sie die Eckdaten ihrer nächsten Verabredung geklärt hatten. So lange, bis einer von ihnen den Mut hatte, mit einem knappen „Also bis dann" aufzulegen. Meistens Kaiba.

Na schön, dafür wusste Joey nun, wie Hummer schmeckte.

Aber es blieb dabei, dass er lieber was vollkommen anderes im Mund gehabt hätte.

Heute also war der Grosse Abend, an dem Kaiba ihn schliesslich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. In seine Villa mit den wunderschönen verlockenden riesigen Betten, der riesigen Auswahl an Drinks und Süssigkeiten...mitten in das potentielle Spass-Paradies.

Und nun sassen sie hier im potentiellen Spass-Paradies...und schwiegen sich an.

Seit Wochen kicherten Yugi, Téa, Tristan und selbst Mokuba sich halbtot darüber, dass der Strassenköter und der Kühlschrank miteinander ausgingen. Und Joey war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie alle die wildesten Gedanken darüber hatten, wie es bei diesen Treffen zuging. Und dass ihnen ihr Kichern im Hals stecken bleiben würde, wenn sie die beiden so gesehen hätten wie in diesem Moment.

Joey Wheeler, der Mann mit dem Glücksdeck und der Grossen Klappe, der Draufgänger mit dem irren Funkeln im Auge – reduziert auf einen verschüchterten, peinlich berührten Schweissfleck auf Kaibas Couch, der sich nichtmal traute, mit dem kleinen Finger zu wackeln. Und der vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, wenn sein Gastgeber mal hüstelte.

Daneben der Grosse Seto Kaiba, der arrogante, alleskönnende Eroberer mit dem eiskalten Blick, der forsche CEO der sich alles nahm, was er wollte – verklemmt auf einem Sofa sitzend, mit den Zähnen knirschend, nicht in der Lage, auch nur ein nettes Wort zu äussern. Abgesehen davon, dass er halt manchmal hüstelte.

Ein Bild des Elends.

Und wenn Joey Wheeler eines wusste, dann, wann man aufzugeben hatte.

Er räusperte sich. „Hör mal – ich verschwinde." Er begann, sich aus der Couch zu wuchten.

Seinen Hintern wieder in der Luft zu haben – ausserhalb der Reichweite von Kaibas eisigem Schweigen – wirkte seltsam befreiend.

Endlich, nach Stunden regungsloser Stille, zeigte Kaiba so was wie eine menschliche Reaktion. Zumindest wandte er sein Gesicht seinem Gast zu. Seine Miene blieb weiterhin unleserlich. „Okay."

Das war alles. Okay.

Joey unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Was wollte Kaiba eigentlich von ihm? Bat ihn in sein Haus, füllte ihn mit Krabbencocktails ab, sagte nichts, spielte ihm endlos lange Duel-Monsters-Videos vor, sagte immer noch nichts, und sagte dann zum Abschied „okay"?

Einen Augenblick blieb Joey noch in dem kleinen Fernseh-Kabuff stehen, in dem irren Glauben, Kaiba würde vielleicht doch noch irgendeinen vollständigen Satz zusammenkriegen, und wenn es nur „Hier ist das Geld für das Bier" war oder sonst irgendein Small Talk...

Aber Kaiba hatte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zugewendet und musterte mit leeren Augen Weevil Underwood, der eben von einer vollbusigen Schönheit einen Siegerkranz umgelegt bekam.

Sogar Weevil Underwood, der von einer vollbusigen Schönheit nen Haufen geflochtener Trockenblumen um den Hals gehängt bekam, war also interessanter als Joey Wheelers Abgang. Na bitte. Die Sache war doch ein schlechter Witz!

Mit langsamen Schritten verliess er das Fernsehzimmer, bedacht darauf, den letzten Rest seiner Würde mit über die Schwelle zu wuchten. Wenn er schon ging, dann mit Anstand.

Aber sobald er aus Kaibas Blickfeld verschwunden war, begann er zu laufen. Er rauschte in die Eingangshalle, schnappte nach seinem Parka, und schäumte. Er nahm sich vor, auf dem Heimweg mindestens eine Telefonzelle einzutreten.

Sie hatten dabei bleiben sollen, sich anzupöbeln. Ihnen wäre viel Mühe und etliche Meter eiserner Stille erspart geblieben...und Joey hätte das Bier mit Tristan trinken können anstatt dieser Scheisse hier.

Es war seltsam – als ihm klar wurde, dass er und Kaiba auf so etwas ähnliches wie eine Romanze zusteuerten, hatte er sich alles mögliche darunter vorgestellt.

Er hatte befürchtet, es würde die Hölle auf Erden werden, ein tiefes Tal der gegenseitigen Demütigungen.

Er hatte sich erhofft, es würde heiss und aufregend werden, ein tiefer Abgrund gegenseitiger Leidenschaft.

Was er _wirklich_ nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass seine Affäre mit Seto Kaiba so entsetzlich _langweilig _werden würde.

Er hatte doch ernsthaft geglaubt, sie könnten noch mehr miteinander anstellen, als sich anzuschreien und sich abwechselnd als „Töle" und „Windbeutel" zu beschimpfen. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass das nicht stimmte!

Sein Fehler. Zu blöd.

„Wann kommst du wieder?"

Der Ton war sachlich, nüchtern. Als wäre es absolut selbstverständlich, dass Joey nach diesem Debakel morgen trotzdem wieder brav auf der Matte stünde.

Er wirbelte herum. Sein Gastgeber hatte sich doch tatsächlich von seinem Platz erhoben und war ihm gefolgt. Nun musterte er ihn, wie er sich in seinen Schal wickelte.

Seto Kaiba stand am obersten Absatz der Treppe. Er hatte sich seinen Trenchcoat übergezogen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner bleichen, schlanken Finger zerrte er ihn fester zu, als fröstelte er.

Komisch. Es war hier drin überhaupt nicht kalt.

Joey Wheeler kämpfte nach Luft für seine vor Ärger pumpenden Lungen. Der Mann hatte Nerven. _Wann kommst du wieder?!_ Als hätte er vor, nach diesem Desaster von einem Date noch einen Fuss in diese Bude zu setzen! Er hatte das nicht nötig, er nicht! Kaiba mochte noch so schön, noch so mysteriös sein...das war es nicht wert.

Er wollte Kaiba ins Gesicht fauchen, dass diese Peinlichkeit von einem Rendezvous keinem zuzumuten war. Dass dieses Rendezvous eine solche Schande für den Begriff „Rendezvous" war, dass man es teeren, federn und aus der Stadt scheuchen sollte. Dass sie beide zusammen so sexy waren wie eine Packung Schmelzkäse. Dass er, Joey, sich furchtbar dumm, furchtbar unerwünscht vorkam.

Stattdessen bückte er sich nur, um seine Sneakers zuzubinden, und hörte sich selbst dummes Zeugs reden.

„Das Bier kannste behalten. Gutes chinesisches Bier. Bier muss in den Kühlschrank, übrigens. Und das Chilli-Popcorn würd ich an deiner Stelle echt mal versuchen, das hält sich auch noch. Kann man auch Mozzarella drauf schmelzen. In der Mikrowelle. So acht bis zehn Minuten, wie man´s halt will...-"

Kaiba liess diesen Redeschwall ohne eine Regung über sich ergehen.

„Ich kann dir eine Limousine kommen lassen, die dich nach Hause fährt."

„Ich nehm den Bus."

„Um diese Zeit fährt nichts mehr."

„Dann nehm ichn Taxi. Mach dir meinetwegen keine Umstände. Hast du doch noch nie gemacht."

„Wann kommst du wieder...? Joey?"

Der ungewohnte Klang seines Vornamens von Kaibas Lippen liess ihn dann doch innehalten. Und auch der Tonfall kam ihm nicht mehr allzu sachlich vor...Konnte es sein, dass der andere es wirklich nicht kapierte?

Oder hielt er Joey einfach für so treudoof, dass er immer wieder angewackelt kam, auch wenn man ihn wie ein Möbelstück behandelte?

Nicht mit ihm!

Er stemmte die Hände in die Seite und blitzte seinen Gastgeber an. So bleich, abwartend, den Mantel eng um den schlanken Körper gezogen, sah Kaiba wirklich umwerfend aus...

Bloss nicht schwach werden!

„_Garnicht_, Kaiba!" ächzte er mit Mühe. „_Überhaupt_ nicht! Ich komme _nicht _wieder, und ich ruf auch _nicht_ mehr an! Ich gebe auf, hörst du? Ich schmeiss die Sache hin. Du brauchst keinen Freund – und brauchst ein Aquarium. Oder nen Therapeuten!"

Kaiba hörte ihm mit versteinerter Miene zu. Er wirkte nicht einmal beleidigt. Offenbar war es für ihn Routine, alle möglichen Dinge an den Kopf geschmissen zu bekommen.

„Das selbe sagt mein Therapeut mir auch immer."

„Und noch was: nenn mich wieder Wheeler, ja? Oder nenn mich Hund. Mir egal. Dieser Joey-Kram führt doch zu nix!"

Langsam setzte sich Kaiba in Bewegung. In wenigen Schritten stand er neben seinem Gast. Sie waren sich näher, als sie es den ganzen übrigen Abend gewesen waren. Joey spürte Kaibas Atem an seinem Gesicht. Wider Erwarten kein eisiger Windhauch, sondern der warme, sanfte Atem eines lebenden Menschen.

Pfft. Als ob.

Immer hektischer fummelte er an den Knöpfen seines Parkas herum. Er wollte raus hier. Raus aus diesem Wahnsinn, raus aus dieser zum Scheitern verurteilten, total vergurkten Beziehungskiste...

Er hielt inne. Da war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Kaibas Hand.

Was machte die da...?

Joey wandte sich um und spürte plötzlich, wie sich seine Nasenspitze an Kaibas drückte. Mist. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der andere _so_ nahe gekommen war.

Diese Nähe machte ihn schwach. Er senkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen den anderen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er den Eindruck, Kaiba lehne sich ebenso an ihn...

...aber dann standen sie wieder stocksteif da und drückten sich ihre Nasen in ihre Gesichter. Das alles war so was von zum Scheitern verurteilt...

„Kaiba..." setzte er an und merkte, dass sein Mund zu trocken zum Sprechen war.

Er versuchte, sich Abhilfe zu verschaffen, indem er sich die Lippen leckte. Seine Zunge und Kaibas Mund waren etwa zehn Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Und trotzdem. Es war klar, dass sie sich nie erreichen würden, niemals. Es war nur der Schatten eines möglichen Lippenkontaktes, der in Wahrheit nicht stattfinden würde.

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er musste es fragen.

„Kaiba...warum ich...? War das alles...war das so ne Art tierisch aufgeblasener Witz mit uns beiden oder...was...was willst du eigentlich von mir...?"

Vor ihm starrte Kaiba zu Boden. Eigentlich wollte Joey abdrehen, sein Gesicht aus der Reichweite von Kaibas Lippen bringen und endlich verschwinden, aber etwas fesselte ihn. Es war der Ausdruck in dem kalten, starren Gesicht.

Er unterschied sich von dem spöttisch verzerrten, verächtlichen Niederstarren, dass er von früher an Kaiba kannte.

Es unterschied sich aber auch von dem kühl-höflichen, undurchdringlichen Ausdruck, den Kaiba bei ihren Treffen aufsetzte, wenn sie versuchten, nett zueinander zu sein.

Trotzdem, er erkannte diesen Ausdruck wieder. Es war derselbe, den der andere hatte, wenn er mal wieder von Yami aus der Duell-Arena geputzt worden war.

Er war...niedergeschlagen.

Noch immer war Kaibas Gesicht verschlossen, hart, wie aus Metall gegossen...und trotzdem merkte Joey, dass es in ihm arbeitete. Er kämpfte mit irgendetwas.

Er kämpfte mit der Antwort.

„Du willst wissen, warum...?" murmelte er kaum hörbar. Er atmete rasch und schwer. Das alles kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe.

Noch einmal wiederholte Kaiba: „Du willst wissen, warum du...? Weil..."

Seine schlanken Hände verkrampften sich ineinander. Irgendwie hilflos. Auf einmal wirkte Kaiba wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal mit Schlittschuhen übers Eis rutschte...unsicher, den nächsten Schritt fürchtend.

Schliesslich hob er den Kopf und sah dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht. Joey bekam fast eine Herzattacke von dem Schock des unerwarteten Blickkontaktes.

„Es ist eine Sache, die du im Battle City Turnier gesagt hast." sagte Kaiba schliesslich. Da es sich um Fakten handelte, war seine Stimme wieder einen Hauch fester. „Unser Duell. Als ich dich besiegt habe, weißt du noch...?"

In Joeys Brust knirschte es. „Was soll das heissen: weißt du noch?!" knurrte er. „Denkst du, ich vergess, wie du vor meinen Freunden den Boden mit mir aufgewischt hast? Hältst du mich für so einen Trottel, Kaiba? Was, hat dich meine Niederlage so scharf gemacht, dass du mich für immer an dich binden wolltest, oder was willst du mir sagen?"

Er bereute seine Worte sofort wieder, als er das Zucken im bleichen Gesicht des anderen sah.

Kaiba versuchte, eine ehrliche Antwort rauszubringen...das musste für ihn in etwa so sein, als würde er eine Runde Brustkraulen in einem Piranhabecken absolvieren. Joey beschloss, sich zurückzuhalten.

Plötzlich war der Augenkontakt wieder fort. Kaiba hatte erneut den Boden im Blick. Joey wartete geduldig. Mann, war das kompliziert.

„Du hast gesagt: Joey Wheeler gibt niemals auf."

„Ja, das hab ich gesagt. Irgendwas musste ich ja sagen, nachdem du mir in der Arena die Hosen ausgezogen hattest. Na und?"

„Und ich dachte...wenn du niemals aufgibst, dann...dann gibst du mich vielleicht auch nicht so schnell auf. Und ich wollte es mit dir versuchen."

Joeys Mund klappte auf, klappte wieder zu, er spürte die Luft aus seiner Brust entweichen, und es schien, als würde sie seine Fähigkeit zu Sprechen auf dem Weg nach draussen mitnehmen.

Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Seto Kaiba versuchte, ehrlich zu sein. Er versuchte allen Ernstes, Gefühle zu zeigen.

Das war unbeschreiblich.

Das war es fast schon wieder wert.

Die nächsten Worte kamen schnell und tonlos, hektisch, als müsse Kaiba das alles möglichst schnell aus sich rauspressen, bevor sein persönlicher Schutzschild wieder hochklappte.

„Ich will lernen, verstehst du. Ich will lernen, wie Leute Spass haben, wie man sich amüsiert, wie man sich...näher kommt...menschlich, mein ich...und ich will es vom Meister lernen. Und der Meister bist du. Zumindest behauptest du das."

Wie betäubt lauschte Joey diesen hervorgestossenen Worten. Und auf einmal dämmerte es ihm, dass Kaiba von ihnen beiden vielleicht der erfahrene Duellant war...aber in allem, was mit dem wahren Leben zu tun hatte, war _er_ der Experte, nicht der CEO.

Kaiba hatte Recht. Er _war _der Meister darin, Spass zu haben. Ein Bereich, in dem _Kaiba_ ein Amateur war. Wenn überhaupt.

Und das bedeutete: wenn hier einer dieses Schiff aufs Wasser bringen konnte – dann nur er. Joey Wheeler. Der nicht so einfach alles hinschmiss, nur weil es zuerst nicht klappte.

Und es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn er das nicht schaffen würde.

Offenbar hatte sich der CEO von seinem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch wieder erholt, denn inzwischen hatte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder erhöht. Es war kaum zu fassen, aber er hatte sich noch enger in seinen Trench eingewickelt.

Kaiba stand da, die Arme verschränkt, die Miene verschlossen, und forderte Joey mit einem trotzigen Blick heraus, sein Geständnis lächerlich zu finden. Seine Miene war abweisend, aber Joey spürte die verwirrte Nervosität hinter der bleichen Maske.

„Also schön, Wheeler. Du hast deine Antwort. Nun kannst du verschwinden."

Und Joey sagte: „Nö."

Kaiba kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nani?!"

Entschlossen verschränkte Joey ebenfalls die Arme und blickte dem anderen Fest in die Augen. Er war froh, dass Mokuba schon im Bett und die Dienstboten für die Nacht entlassen waren und sie keiner so sehen konnte. Sie sahen wahrscheinlich aus wie zwei Pantomime, die die Spiegelnummer versuchten.

„Wir waren doch erst bei 1998. Deine Duel-Monsters-Videos reichen aber bis 2004, oder nicht? Wolltest du mir die letzten 6 Jahre vorenthalten?"

Er genoss die sekundenlange Enttäuschung auf Kaibas Gesicht. „Du willst weiter Fernsehen?"

Ohne auf den Einwand zu achten, schnipste Joey mit den Fingern und begann, sich wieder aus dem Parka zu schälen. „Na klar. Aber diesmal machen wir´s anders."

Kaiba neigte den Kopf. Er wirkte neugierig. „Wie machen wir´s denn?"

„Wir schmeissen uns in unsere Schlafsachen."

„Du hast keine dabei." wandte Kaiba logisch ein.

„Aber du leihst mir welche."

„Ach so."

„...oder du schenkst mir welche."

„Nein."

Mist den Versuch war´s wert.

„Dann trink ich noch´n Bier. Und du trinkst auch eins, Kaiba."

„Aber ich weiss nicht, ob mir Bier schmeckt."

„Dann find´s heraus, mann! Willst du lernen oder nicht?! Und dann machen wir das Popcorn noch mal warm. Hast du Mozzarella?"

Kaiba legte den Kopf noch etwas schiefer wie ein verblüffter Raubvogel und schien wirklich nachzudenken. Joey war nahezu gerührt von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich weiss nicht. Aber ich habe heute morgen Roquefort im Kühlschrank gesehen..."

„Roq – was? Egal, der tut´s auch." Mittlerweile hatte Joey vor lauter Eifer Flecken im Gesicht. „Und dann – und das ist das beste – dann machen wir vorm Fernseher rum."

Kaiba hustete. Das war kein trockenes Hüsteln mehr, das war ein ehrliches Überraschungshusten. Mikroskopisch kleine rote Flecken breiteten sich auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen aus. Joey war begeistert. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Wir machen ru-...wir-machen-_was_?!?"

„Es ist eigentlich nicht schwer, Kaiba. Ich mach´s dir vor, du machst es nach. Okay?"

Sein Gastgeber hob die eckigen Schultern, aber da war ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen sonst so unbelebten blauen Augen. „Na schön. Du bist der Meister." Er stutzte einen Moment. Dann lachte er. Er lachte tatsächlich. Ein bisschen abrupt und ungeübt und irre, aber es war eindeutig ein Lachen. „Ha! _Du bist der Meister._ Hört sich komisch an, wenn _ich_ das zu _dir_ sage."

Joey seufzte. Sie hatten einen langen Weg vor sich. Aber er würde vielleicht nicht so hart und öde werden, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. „Übertreib´s nicht, Sonnenschein. Fangen wir einfach an."

Chilli-Popcorn mit Roquefort stellte sich als gigantische Pleite heraus. Sie probierten beide einmal davon, würgten und schmissen es in den Müll. Dafür schlich sich Kaiba in Mokubas Zimmer und klaute ihm eine Schachtel Kekse.

Sie legten beide ihre Füsse in Socken auf den Tisch und warfen das Video wieder ein. Nach ein- zwei Bier wirkte die Duel Monsters-Championship von 1999 erheblich bunter als vorher. Kaiba machte die Spielzüge der Duellanten nieder und ass Kekse. Joey machte sich über die Outfits der Duellanten lustig und trank Bier.

Und diesmal breitete sich keine Panik aus. Bei keinem von ihnen.

Und das Rummachen...selbst das klappte nach einer Weile. Irgendwie.

Joey gähnte und betrachtete zufrieden den dahingegossenen schlanken und doch starken Körper, der auf dem Sofa mit seinem verschmolz. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würden so zusammen einschlafen.

Sie waren mittlerweile unmöglich ineinander verknäuelt. Die Hitze ihrer beiden Körper strahlte angenehm durch den dünnen Stoff der beiden Schlafanzüge mit dem silbernen KC-Monogramm. Sie waren im Halbschlaf, und es hätte ihnen nicht besser gehen können.

Seto Kaiba hatte zerwühlte Haare, seine Augenlider flatterten auf Halbmast und seine langen Beine streckten sich über Joeys Schoss. Joey wusste, dass er mit höllischen Gliederschmerzen aufwachen würde. Aber war waren schon Gliederschmerzen. Das war es nun wirklich allemal wert.

„Aber eins kann ich dir sagen", erklärte er dem friedlichen Gesicht, das an seinem lehnte. „Ich werd mir trotzdem zwei Glückswürfel auf den Arsch tätowieren lassen und nicht deinen blöden Drachen. Das kannste vergessen."

Ein müdes Lächeln schlich sich über Kaibas Lippen. „Du wolltest dir einen Weissen Drachen tätowieren lassen...? Auf den...Arsch? Meinetwegen? Ich bin gerührt."

Er reckte sich. „Aber wenn du das getan hättest, hätte ich dich töten müssen," murmelte er an Joeys Ohr.

„Wieso?"

„Weil niemand meinen Drachen entweiht, indem er ihn sich in den Hintern stanzen lässt," seufzte Kaiba, schon halbwegs bewusstlos. „Niemand. Auch du nicht. Das ist keine Stelle für einen Weissen Drachen. Dass das klar ist."

„Sicher, Kaiba", sagte Joey und strich dem anderen durch das Haar, wie er es schon seit Stunden machte. Er konnte nicht genug davon kriegen. Und inzwischen war Kaiba verschlagfen genug, um es zuzulassen. „Keine Weissen Drachen auf dem Arsch. Sonnenklar."

Kaibas Augen fielen zu. Sein Kopf sackte auf Joeys Schulter. Joey schloss die Augen. Mhmm. So konnten sie bleiben. Ja, wirklich. Nicht schlecht.

Es dämmerte bereits vor den Fenstern – nicht, dass einer von ihnen darauf achtete – als Joey sich plötzlich aufrichtete und herausplatzte: „Seto!"

Der andere blinzelte ein letztes Mal. „Mhmwasn?"

Joey kicherte. „Nichts. Ich probier´s nur aus. Seto. Hört sich nicht so viel schlechter an als Kaiba. Kann ich mich dran gewöhnen, denk ich."

THE END

(Und Roquefort-Chilli-Popcorn für alle!)


End file.
